


Keep Playing

by Queer2theMax



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer2theMax/pseuds/Queer2theMax
Summary: A gaming session quickly turns into something much more fun.





	Keep Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it’s Septiplier. Sorry not sorry. I know the irl situation, this is fiction. Don’t like, don’t read.

Jack lay on the floor in front of the couch, looking at the screen upside down for a bit of a fun challenge. It wasn't making Mark's lead any smaller. "Oy! You cheatin bastard!" Jack said with a laugh, kicking Mark's knee with a socked foot as he tried to sneak past his character in their game.

Mark laughed, "You fuckin wish, I'm just better!" He stuck his tongue out as he spun his character around and took out Jack's.

Jack left his foot in the air for a moment, focusing on getting out of range in the game. He set it down absently on Mark's leg as he looked for a spot with an advantage, and maybe some more ammo.

Mark glanced quickly at Jack's foot as it touched his thigh, but quickly glanced back up at the screen, searching for his target.

Jack snuck his character up behind Mark's and got a revenge take-out. "Ha! Gotcha, bitch!" Jack giggled.

"Now who's the cheater?" Mark asked, searching around to see if Jack was being sneaky again. "Oh fuck!" He said as Jack took him out again. He leaned forward on the couch to help himself focus. 

There was a sudden explosion on screen, causing them both to yelp and jump. Mark missed the edge of the couch and fell forward, landing on top of Jack. Their faces inches apart, a stunned look of surprise in both of their eyes. They stayed that way for a moment, forgetting about the game from the unexpected situation.

They were snapped out of it by the sound of another player taking them both out. Jack blushed furiously and flipped onto his stomach, trying his best to get refocused on the game.

Mark pushed himself up, blushing a bit himself. Fuck, Jack's eyes were so damn blue. "Shit, hey! Don't fuckin kill me while I'm distracted! I fell, damn it!" He grabbed his controller from the floor and ran his character to safety. He glanced back down at Jack, noticing that his ears were as flushed as his face had been. He smirked to himself. The Irish can never hide a blush. 

He tried to refocus on the game, but kept glancing back down at Jack. He was still straddled over him, and this gave him an angle of Jack he hadn't really ever noticed before. The curve of his back was enticing, drawing Mark's eyes downward. They landed on Jack's hips, and suddenly all Mark could think about was gripping them. He had lost all ability to focus on the game.

Jack took out Mark's character again, laughing triumphantly and glancing back over his shoulder to gloat at the look on his face. He caught Mark staring at his hips. "See somethin ya like back there, big boy?" Jack play-flirted at him, smiling when he looked up at blushed more. Jack looked back at the screen and took out another player.

Mark tried to play for another minute, but this time kept looking at Jack's jawline. He wanted to nibble that stubble. He couldn't resist, so he tried to lean forward gently enough the Jack wouldn't notice how close he was getting. As he pulled his face close behind Jack's, his breathing got heavier and his heart started beating faster. 

Jack suddenly felt hot breath on his ear and blushed again, suddenly very distracted. He slowly turned to meet Mark's eyes, noticing that they were glistening. He could stare into them forever.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before Mark leaning in even closer, whispering in Jack's ear. "You look really cute when you blush," he said, letting his gaze wander over Jack's face until it landed on his lips. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed him.

Jack was startled, but accepted the kiss. This was unexpected, but certainly not a bad thing. He gasped softly when Mark pulled back for breath. This time he was the one staring at Mark's lips.

Mark chuckled, "See something YOU like?" Jack blushed out to his ear tips again. Mark smirked, which inspired Jack to lean in for a rough kiss. He kissed roughly back. When they both needed to break for air, they were blushing furiously.

Jack wasn't sure what to do now. "Ummm," he said, doing his best to tear his eyes away from Mark's lips. He turned quickly back to the screen, grabbing his controller and suddenly remembering that he was on a team.

Mark panted after the second kiss, feeling his whole body arouse as he touched Jack's hip over his shirt. He just had to feel those hip bones in his grasp. He slowly slid the edge of Jack's shirt up with a finger, then relished in the softness of his skin as he slid his hand around the side of his hip. 

Jack gasped at the touch, nearly dropping his controller again. Mark's hand lingered a moment as he gently gripped. He let his hand slide further forward, tracing his finger tips just under the edge of Jack's jeans. He moved his hand down over the jeans and touched Jack's bulge. 

Jack moaned softly as Mark gripped him over his jeans. "H-h-hey now," he said breathlessly, barely noticing that their last round had ended and a new one loaded.

"What?" whispered Mark, his lips pressed softly against Jack's ear. "You want me to stop?" he asked, relaxing his touch.

Jack shivered. "Absolutely fuckin not," he moaned, lifting his hips so that Mark could get a better angle.

Mark smiled against his ear, gripping again, then sliding his fingers up to unfasten Jack's pants. He slid his hand in the opening, touching Jack's erection through his underwear. "Hmm, seems like maybe you might be into this," he teased, followed by a sultry chuckle. He slid his hand down Jack's underwear and slowly stoked his dick. 

Jack moaned and lifted his hips more, which pressed his ass against Mark's crotch. He felt Mark's erection through his pants and giggled. "I think you might be a little into it yourself", he teased back, but quickly fell back to moaning at Mark's touch.

"Mm-hmmm," Mark moaned into his ear as he felt Jack pressing against him. He kissed down Jack's ear and neck as he continued stroking him, pressing his dick harder against Jack's ass. He was so hard it was starting to hurt. He sat up and moved his hand from Jack's dick back to his hip. Jack's underwear was now visible above the back of his jeans. Mark traced a finger tip under the elastic and gripped the back. "Ooh, what have we here?" he teased, slowly sliding the underwear down until he had exposed Jack's little ass.

Jack bit his lip, trying with all his might to focus on the game screen in front of him. It wasn't working. He felt Mark's hands sliding slowly onto his asscheeks. He gasped loudly as Mark began to slide his thumb along the crease between them, teasing his asshole. He let out a noise that was half moan, have shiver, pulling away a bit at first, but quickly pressing back against his hand.

Mark smirked, unbuttoning his own jeans. "I think maybe someone wants me inside them as much as I want to be," he teased, leaning forward and kissing Jack's shoulder and neck as he pulled his dick out of his pants. He slowly teased the tip of his cock along Jack's crease. He found his tight little asshole and pressed his forehead into Jack's shoulder as he slowly slid inside him. They both gasped and moaned as Mark worked his length gently inside.

Jack gasped again, his legs beginning to tremble. His own erection throbbed, aching for Mark's touch to return. "Fuck's sake, Mark. You really ARE a big boy," he flirted breathlessly, then moaned as Mark began to pump slowly in and out.

Mark grinned, pushing as deep as he could into  Jack. He pumped slowly at first, moaning into Jack's ear as he tried not to cum immediately. He reached for Jack's controller and handed it back to him. "Keep playin, keep playin," Mark said, leaning back and starting to pump faster. 

Jack took the controller and tried to pay any attention at all to the game. Mark wasn't making it easy with the way he was moving those hips. "O-only if you j-join me," he looked hungrily over his shoulder, wanting Mark to fuck his brains out.

Mark gripped Jack's hips, pumping deep. He gasped, feeling himself about to cum. He grabbed his own controller to try to last longer. "I'm gonna fuck you up while I dick you down," he chuckled, his voice musky. Jack's eyes rolled back as he shivered against Mark. Mark pumped hard when he was winning, then rough and fast when Jack was winning. 

They managed this for a minute or two, before Mark dropped his controller in favor of gripping Jack's hips again. He panted heavily, sliding one hand around to Jack's chest and up to his throat, and the other hand back around his cock. He moaned into Jack's ear as he gently choked him, gripping his cock with the same tightness. He slowed the pumping of his hips as he stroked Jack's cock, nibbling on his neck.

Jack moaned at every touch, his voice wobbling at every pump of Mark's hips. "You're gonna make a mess of the carpet if you keep that up, daddy," he moaned as he pressed his head again Mark's. The pressure of Mark's hand on both his throat and shaft at the same time had him ready to burst.

"Oh, fuuuuck, call me daddy again, Jack-a-boy," Mark gasped and faltered for a moment, then tightened his grips on Jack.

"Oh, you like that, daddy?" Jack teased again, angling his hips to get Mark as deep as possible. He started rocking his hips to fuck Mark's hand. He could feel himself building up to cum and didn't know if he'd be able to resist.

Mark growled as Jack did this, moving his hand on Jack's cock and pumping his hips with all his might. He felt himself about to cum and stopped fighting it. "Fuuuuuuck, yeah, I do," he  said, looking down at Jack's ass as he pounded into it. He moved his hand from Jack's throat to his hair and gripped it. "Mmmm, I'm about to cum baby, where do you want it?" he asked, moaning.

Jack moaned loudly as he came all over the carpet below him. He panted and looked back at Mark. He bit his lip, then said, "Wherever you want me to take it." He paused, then growled, "daddy."

Mark groaned, pushing deep, then giving a few quick pumps before pulling his cock out. "Oh my GOD, you sexy Irish fuck," he said, flipping Jack over and shuffling up. "I'm gonna paint that face," he said stroking himself quickly. Jack reached up and took over the stroking, licking along his shaft. 

Mark let out a loud moan, "fffffffFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKK!!" as he shot his hot, sticky load all over Jack's eager face. "Jesus, fuck," he panted, collapsing on the floor next to Jack.

Jack collapsed, too, panting as he wiped cum off his eye. He giggled and looked at Mark.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked, turning to look at him. He noticed Jack had an eye closed as cum dripped down his face. He laughed and let out a little moan; it was funny, but seeing Jack's face covered in his cum made him shiver. "That's a good look for you," he teased. They both giggled.

Jack heard the losing anthem play on the game. "Welp, it seems we got a wee bit distracted there," he said, laughing again.

"Couldn't help it," Mark said, leaning back towards Jack and whipping cum off his lips. "You're cute as hell when you blush, even moreso when you're moaning, and sexy as fuck when you're gaming." Jack blushed and Mark leaned in to kiss him again.

After kissing gently in the afterglow for several minutes, they both got up to clean up. Jack walked back in from the bathroom, drying his face. Mark sat back on the couch. He picked up his controller and handed Jack his.

"Ready for another round?" Mark asked, winking at him. Jack blushed and sat next to him, setting up the next game. "Watch out for your puddle on the carpet," Mark teased, bumping Jack playfully with his elbow. 

Jack narrowly avoided setting his sock in the goop. "Geez, that's a hazard," he said, giggling. "Your fault, though," he added, "daddy."  Jack grinned as he watched at shiver run down Mark's back to his new favorite nickname.

Mark moaned a bit at hearing it again. "Oh, you dirty bastard," he smiled at Jack. "I'll get you for that."

"Come at me, bro," Jack said, waggling his eyebrows. Mark bit his lip, picturing what Jack looked like with cum on his face. "You gonna join me?" Jack asked, nodding his head at the screen. 

Mark tore his gaze off of Jack and tried to scoop his mind out of the gutter. He smirked, "gonna kick your ass." They started the next round, gasping and shivering every time there was a sudden explosion.


End file.
